Una sola vida
by lia akasuna uchiha
Summary: Después de la guerra pasa un año y sakura despierta de un coma, Sasuke decide restaurar su clan, tomando una decisión que romperá el corazón de la kunoichi. Sakura es secuestrada en una misión fallida. ¿Por qué sasori está vivo? – Tu alma es mía sakura- Sasori tu corazòn..late?


*****UNA SOLA VIDA*****

**Chapter 1 Despertando**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: **Después de la guerra pasa un año y sakura despierta de un coma, Sasuke decide restaurar su clan, tomando una decisión que romperá el corazón de la kunoichi. Sakura es secuestrada en una misión fallida. ¿Por qué sasori está vivo? – Tu alma es mía sakura- Sasori tu corazòn..late?

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Masashi kishimomoto, la trama es mía xD

**Advertencia: **Posible e spoiler, 2 años después de la guerra.

**Personajes: **Sasuke uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Sasori Akasuna

**Género: **Romance, drama, aventura.

.

,

.

.

¿Dónde estoy?, mi cuerpo me duele... no puedo respirar mi pecho...lo siento cansado. Nunca me había sentido de esta manera, ni cuando tsunade-sama me entrenaba, mis ojos pesan, no puedo abrirlos quiero gritar...pero nada. Será que todo ¿termino? espero que no, desde que le di mi poder a obito para salvar a sasuke-kun no recuerdo nada, solo oscuridad, dolor, mucho dolor y cansancio. Lo único que me alegra es que por fin ayude a sasuke-kun, por fin lo ayude...él y Naruto salvaran nuestro mundo, èl me lo prometió...

-¡Sakura! reacciona por favor- un joven sostenía a la peli rosa en sus fuertes brazos, su desesperación era notable.

Naruto solo observaba el escenario, su mejor amigo preocupado gritando una y otra vez, aferrado, tratando de despertar a su amiga. - teme, será mejor llevar a sakura con la abuela- Naruto se acerco más.

El uchiha acaricio el rostro de la chica, se acerco más a su rostro y le dio un pequeño y casto beso.

Naruto sonrió con un poco de alegría, no podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban, aquel uchiha frió e egoísta como todos decían mostraba su lado tierno y amoroso, no había duda èl uchiha amaba a la molestia como solía decirle - Sasuke tú...-Naruto no pudo terminar su frase debido a la sorpresa que se llevo.

-Sa..Sasuke..- Un murmullo dulce, áspero y sollozante salió de los tiernos labios de la chica - ¿Sakura?- sasuke retiro su rostro del pecho de la chica-¡Sakura!- el uchiha se perdió en esos ojos que tanto amaba en secreto.

-Sasuke-kun- volvió a nombrar al pelinegro.

Sasuke sin pensarlo rodeo sus fuertes brazos en aquel pequeño cuerpo, fundándose en un gran abrazo- Perdóname!...perdóname sakura!.

Sakura como Naruto no lo podían creer ¿el uchiha pidiendo perdón? los dos se sintieron inmensamente feliz. En el rostro de la haruno se formo una gran sonrisa, su amado la hacía feliz, esa sonrisa se desvaneció en ese mismo instante ante la mirada llena de pánico de sus compañeros, todo era oscuridad de nuevo.

-¡Sakura!- Sasuke se levanto con la chica en brazos y corrió con Naruto tras èl siguiéndolo.

Naruto corría tras sasuke, esto no estaba bien sakura se veía mal, no quería ni imaginar si algo le pasaba a su compañera, sentía morir al ver en ese estado a su compañera -Sakura chan, todo estará bien- Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 año después...

Todo era oscuridad sentía mi cuerpo cansado sus parpados pesados, quería abrirlos, pero... no podía. ¿Por qué? Lo intento de nuevo, una y otra vez y al fin puedo ver una pequeña línea delgada luminosa ¿luz? reconocía ese destello, mucho tiempo sin verlo. Poco a poco habría los ojos, por dios! esa luz es tan molesta. Cerré de nuevo mis ojos y de nuevo los abrí, poco a poco hasta que la luz no me lastimara, todo era borroso pero poco a poco tuve visibilidad.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Sakura volteo a todos lados, se topo con un gran ventanal, una mesita con un jarrón de agua y un narciso, ¿un monitor cardiaco? no había duda "un hospital" la manecilla de la puerta se escucho girar.

Una pelirrubia entraba a la habitación 310 del hospital konoha, era hora de suministrar el medicamento en el suero de su compañera, abrió la puerta sin mirar al frente con una sonrisa saludo a su amiga.- Buen día Sa…. - la chica quedo estática por un segundo tratando de asimilar lo que sus ojos veían - ¡Sakura!- la mencionada observaba a su amiga sin entender el comportamiento de la rubia.

-Frente sota- ino corrió extendiendo sus brazos y en momento abrazo con fuerza a la chica.

-ino ya estoy bien, no es para tanto- sakura sonrió a su amiga.

-¿Qué no es para tanto?, un año...un año sin ti! Pensé que no regresarías- ino lloraba a mares.

-¿regresar?- sakura se sentía confundida -explícate cerda!-

-si serás una tonta... has estado en coma por un largo año- ino tenia el ceño fruncido.

sakura se quedo en stock - un año - murmuro con la vista perdida.

-A si es frentona, ha pasado un año desde que la guerra termino- ino se separo de ella, limpiando los rastros de agua salada- será mejor que avise a tsunade sama, se pondrá alegre. sakura descansa por favor- ino dejo salir una tierna y sincera sonrisa- no tardo- la rubia salió, dejando a la chica confundida.

Sakura se dejo caer en la cama, susurrando una y otra vez.- ¿un año? -observo de nuevo todo a su alrededor y su mirada se quedo en un solo lugar, el narciso que se encontraba en la mesita de alado era hermoso- de seguro lee lo trajo- sakura sonrió - mis padres ¿estarán bien? - aquella sonrisa desapareció, ahora era preocupación. Trato de calmarse y se dispuso a poner de pie, pero algo no estaba bien, sus piernas no respondían. Sakura se alarmo y entro en pánico.

-A ùn estas débil, tus piernas ocupan ejercitarse y yo me encargare de ayudarte- tsunade y chizune se encontraban recargadas en la puerta.  
-Tsunade sama- sakura le sonrió a su sensei y enseguida volteo hacia a la acompañante se su maestra- chizune-sempai- las nombradas le regresaron el gesto con un fuerte abrazo.

-Me alegra que este bien- tsunade tomo las piernas de su alumna- están muy débiles, creo que en un mes o antes estarás corriendo de nuevo.

-Gracias por todo tsunade sama- Sakura no pudo evitar que dos pequeñas gotas se corrieran por su mejilla.

-No llores mi pequeña, sabía que saldrías bien- tsunade limpio su rostro- estoy orgullosa de ti.

Sakura se sonrojo, el escuchar esas palabras de la persona que mas respetaba la hacía feliz. sakura suspiro- tsunade sama ¿por qué dure tanto tiempo en coma?

Tsunade tomo asiento y chizune la imito - Veras... Te paso lo mismo que a mí, al usar todo tu poder para...-hizo una pausa- ayudar a obito a encontrar a Sasuke - tsunade noto la tensión en sakura al escuchar el nombre del uchiha -te quedaste si chakra y las consecuencias fueron "un estado en coma" sakura, hiciste mucho en esta guerra.

Todo fue silencio. Sakura permanecía con la vista baja - Èl... ¿ÈL está en la aldea?- seguía escondiendo su rostro.

-Claro, Ese uchiha nunca abandonara la aldea de nuevo, tenlo por seguro- tsunade le guiño el ojo a la peli rosa, la cual se sonrojo.

Tsunade-sama, sera mejor que le dé la noticia a sakura - Chizune se notaba impaciente.

Es cierto, Sakura el primero en alegrarse sera naruto, nuestro rubio se postula como hokage - tsunade se mostraba alegre - ahora que despertaste nada lo detiene.

Sakura sentía ganas de preguntar a un recordaba que sasuke quería ser hokage ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión? lo mejor sería quedar con la duda.

.

.

Continuará

Este fic me pertenece xD  
*-* Sasori tardara en hacer su aparición

.

.

.

Omegai! Si tengo faltas ortográficas les agradecería que comentaran UwU

QuQ aceptó cualquier crítica *-*

Dejar un review 3

Nos leemos!


End file.
